Da amizade ao amor
by Dany Granger Weasley
Summary: Após anos de amizade, será que finalmente eles aproveitam o casamento de Gui e Fleur para confessarem seus sentimentos? RH e HG também. One shot. Espero que gostem.


**N/Dany**: Bem, estou escrevendo essa fic em um momento de inspiração, que eu espero que dure até o final hehe Escreverei principalmente sobe o casal mais lindo de Hogwarst RON E MI , mas não deixarei de colocar uns momentos Harry e Ginny também.

Não esquecendo que nenhum dos personagens pertence a mim, embora eu não me importasse de ter a mente brilhante de JK Rowling hehehe

Boa leitura e espero que gostem.

**Da amizade ao amor.**

Era manhã de 31 de julho e dia em que finalmente o trio mais famoso de Hogwarts poderia deixar a Rua dos Alfeneiros. As coisas não estavam realmente o que poderíamos chamar de normais, mas os três amigos faziam o possível para não pensarem nos acontecimentos do final do ano letivo, o que vinha se mostrando cada vez mais difícil a cada dia que passava.

Hoje era o dia dos tão esperados 17 anos de Harry Potter, dia em que poderia se ver livre dos tios que nunca demonstraram sequer um pouco de carinho por ele durante os 11 anos antes de sua ida para Hogwarts e nem durante suas férias.

Flashbak

Ao verem que Harry não vinha sozinho ao voltar pela última vez para sua casa, Valter e Petúnia arregalaram os olhos, sem entenderem o que estava acontecendo.

-O que significa isso, menino? Se já não bastasse termos que agüentar você. Ainda teremos que aceitar dois...dois do seu tipo em nossa casa?

Ron e Hermione olharam para o amigo, que tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva, mas antes de responder, lembrou do pedido do Professor Dumbledore.

-Olha, eu não estou gostando de ter que ir para a casa de vocês mais do que estão gostando de me receber, mas é a última vez. Não precisarão mais me ver assim que meu aniversário passar. Meus amigos vão comigo e será assim, quer vocês queiram ou não.

Hermione sorriu, tentando dizer ao amigo que tudo ficaria bem e, num gesto de educação, tentou cumprimentar os Dursley.

-Olá, sou Hermione Granger e é um imenso prazer conhecê-los

Ela estendeu sua mão, mas seu gesto não foi correspondido, o que fez o ruivo que estava a seu lado observando toda aquela cena, sacar sua varinha em um sinal de total irritação.

-Ela está falando com vocês e espero que pensem duas vezes antes de nos tratarem mal. No nosso mundo, após os 17 anos, somos adultos e temos permissão para usarmos magia fora da escola. Espero não sermos obrigados a isso, ok? Só para avisar, vocês estão na presença da bruxa mais inteligente da nossa geração. Vocês não gostariam de vê-la aborrecida.

E com isso ele sorriu e colocou sua varinha novamente no bolso. Fato que rendeu muitas risadas aos três amigos após chegarem em casa.

Fim do Flashback

Quando os primeiros raios de sol bateram em seu rosto, Hermione Granger suspirou, coçou seus olhos e deixou a cama no quarto em que ocupava na casa dos tios de seu amigo. Finalmente poderiam ir para A toca, local onde se sentia totalmente em casa e poderia vivenciar um pouco de normalidade.

A jovem foi para o banheiro, tomou um longo banho, vestiu um vestido leve, que se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo, que a muito tempo não era mais da menina que entrara em Hogwarts a quase sete anos atrás, mas sim de uma mulher. Ela seguiu até o quarto dos meninos para ver se já tinham acordado, pois partiriam em breve e também queria desejar um ótimo dia para seu amigo. Ao abrir a porta, ambos ainda se encontravam dormindo, então ela caminhou lentamente para não assustá-los e não teve como não ficar hipnotizada ao ver Ron dormindo. Após alguns minutos encarando o amigo na cama, ela sacudiu sua cabeça e tirou os pensamentos que ali estavam rapidamente, indo até Harry e gentilmente o chamou.

-Harry, Harry, acorde! Temos que ir em breve.

O moreno relutantemente abriu os olhos e logo se lembrou do que faria naquele dia, o que conseguiu trazer um pequeno sorriso ao seu rosto.

-Bom dia Hermione e obrigada por me chamar. Não vejo a hora de dar o fora daqui. Eu não teria nem vindo se não fosse...

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto. Hermione baixou sua cabeça ao lembrar do grande diretor que já não estava mais com eles e sabia o quanto aquilo entristecia seu amigo. Harry logo deu um jeito de mudar aquela situação;

-Vamos, é melhor chamarmos logo o Ron ou não sairemos daqui hoje.

Depois de muito trabalho tentando acordar o ruivo, que se recusava a levantar, o trio foi até a cozinha, tomou café silenciosamente e voltou para seus quartos onde seus malões já se encontravam prontos para partirem. Ao passarem pela cozinha, Harry seguiu até a tia para se despedir.

-Er...já estamos indo, tia. Obrigada por me deixar ficar durante todo esse tempo. Agora não precisarão mais se preocupar em me ver. Bem... é isso. Adeus.

Petúnia se manteve no mesmo lugar, não disse nada e ficou somente observando o sobrinho e os amigos partirem.

Ao se afastarem o suficiente da casa e dos olhos dos trouxas, encontraram um lugar de onde poderiam chamar o Noitibus, já que os dois meninos ainda não tinham suas licenças para aparatar. Quando finalmente chegaram ao seu destino, Ron não havia parado de reclamar um só minuto.

-Droga! Não agüento mais ter que viajar desse jeito. Meia sombrancelha... MEIA! Se não fosse por isso, poderia já estar aqui a muito tempo. Porcaria de examinador. Quem iria se importar com fios de cabelo?

Hermione dá um alto suspiro e diz para o amigo:

-Ron, francamente. Quem te escuta falar assim pensa até que não terá outra chance de refazer o teste. Em menos de um mês isso tudo estará acabado e não tenho dúvidas de que passará agora. Eu confio em você.

Ela sorriu para ele, que não conseguia esconder o vermelho de seu rosto, vermelho tão intenso que conseguia se confundir com seus cabelos.

-Você acha isso mesmo? Poxa, obrigada Mione.

Agora era a vez dela de ruborizar. Ela não continha sua alegria toda vez que ele usava o apelido especialmente criado por seus amigos, mas que soava diferente vindo dos lábios de quem ela amava em segredo a anos.

-Sim Ron, eu acho, mas vamos logo antes que sua mãe fique preocupada.

Harry observava seus amigos sem se pronunciar, pois já estava esperando uma briga, porém, para sua surpresa, não foi o acontecido. Ele estava bastante surpreso com a mudança de comportamento de Ron e Hermione desde o funeral e ele ficava feliz, pois eles mereciam encontrar a felicidade que ele tinha quando estava com Ginny, a ruivinha que não deixava seus pensamentos, mas de quem ele precisava se afastar para não vê-la machucada.

-Vamos, pois depois de um mês na casa dos meus tios, o que mais quero é comer as delícias da Sra. Weasley.

Duas semanas após a chegada na Toca, o grande dia do casamento de Gui e Fleur finalmente chegara. Durante todo esse tempo, Harry e Ginny se evitaram e Ron e Hermione continuavam sendo educados um com o outro, mas nenhuma outra mudança havia acontecido.

As meninas estavam no quarto de Ginny se preparando para a cerimônia, onde conversavam.

-Ai, que bom que tudo isso está acabando. Não ia agüentar mais a Fleur enlouquecendo todo mundo com os preparativos do casamento. – dizia Ginny, claramente nada feliz com a futura cunhada.

-Ginny, não seja tão dura com ela. Sei que...bem..ela não é a pessoal mais legal do mundo. Ela realmente sabe atingir os nervos de todos, mas ela gosta do Gui e isso é o importante, não acha? – respondia Hermione, enquanto dava os últimos retoques em sua aparência.

-É Mione, você tem razão. – Ginny olhava para a amiga, que via claramente em seu rosto a tristeza que ela vinha passando desde que Harry terminara com ela.

-Ginny, você está bem? – Hermione agora estava preocupada com sua amiga.

-Sim, estou bem, Mi, mas é que...eu sinto falta dele. Sei que ele acha que está fazendo a coisa certa, mas...eu não consigo aceitar.

-Minha amiga. Eu entendo que esteja triste, mas o Harry vai perceber o que está fazendo e corrigirá essa besteira. Ele te ama e está sofrendo tanto quanto você. Ele só precisa de tempo para organizar todos esses acontecimentos em sua cabeça e no tempo certo, ele vai te procurar. – Hermione dizia aquilo com toda sinceridade e sabia que os amigos iriam se acertar. O que já não tinha tanta certeza que aconteceria entre ela e um certo ruivo que se encontrava no outro quarto se arrumando.

-Obrigada Mi. Você é mesmo uma grande amiga. – Ela dizia, enquanto abraçada a menina amai velha. – E sei que um dia seremos mais do que isso. Em breve eu poderei chamá-la de cunhada.- Após dizer isso, sorriu e deixou a amiga com uma cara totalmente chocada, sem saber o que dizer.

-Mas... mas... GINEVRA! De onde você tirou essa idéia? – Hermione tentava gritar amiga, que já tinha deixado o quarto não conseguindo conter as gargalhadas.

Já no outro quarto, uma conversa parecida estava acontecendo entre Ron e Harry.

-Ron? Hum...o que está acontecendo entre você e a Mione? – Harry procurava entrar no assunto com cautela, pois sabia como o amigo ficava quando estava defensivo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry? Não está acontecendo nada entre nós. –ele desviava o olhar para evitar que o amigo visse seu rosto ficando vermelho.

-Certo, eu sei... e vocês resolveram parar de brigar de uma hora para outra por nenhum motivo? Ron, sou seu melhor amigo e não precisa esconder nada de mim.-com isso Ron ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

-Não estou mentindo, Harry. Nada está acontecendo e a culpa é toda minha. – Ele abaixava a cabeça.

-Hey, não fique assim. Tenho certeza de que ela também gosta de você, cara. Nem tudo está perdido. Aproveite o dia de hoje e seja feliz. Faça o que eu... eu não posso fazer. – Agora Harry era quem ficava em silêncio.

-Não diga isso, Harry. Tudo isso vai acabar e você também poderá ser feliz. Eu nunca admiti isso, mas... se for pra minha irmã ficar com alguém, que seja com você. - Ele sorriu e deu uma batidinha no ombro do amigo.

-Valeu Ron. Eu também torço muito por você e, não esqueça, aproveite hoje. Nunca saberemos quando você terá outra oportunidade depois que formos atrás dos horcruxes.- Ele saiu do quarto deixando Ron pensando naquilo.

Quando desciam as escadas distraídos, Ron e Hermione acabaram se esbarrando e quase caíram no chão, o que não aconteceu porque Ron conseguiu equilibrar os dois.

-Ron, desculpa. Eu estava distraída e não te vi. Obrigada por me segurar.- Ela agora tinha seus olhos fixos no ruivo que, na opinião dela, nunca havia estado mais perfeito. Ele usava robes novos, presente de seus irmãos Fred e George, que o faziam ter um ar mais sério e alinhado.

Quando ele parou para observá-la, suas palavras ficaram presas na garganta, pois ela estava ainda mais bonita do que no Baile de Inverno. Seu queixo estava no chão e ele não percebera nem o quão próximo estava dela.

- Mione...você...você...está linda. – finalmente ele conseguia dizer algo, mas era como se não conseguisse controlar suas palavras, ficando imediatamente vermelho.

-Obrigada Ron. Você também não está nada mal. – Ela deu uma risada e uma piscadinha para o amigo, que ainda não conseguira deixar de olhá-la. Ela estava com um vestido preto, longo, que tinha uma abertura atrás que ia até a metade de suas pernas. Ele era justo e contornava perfeitamente seu corpo, o que deixou Ron mais sem ação ainda. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com alguns fios caídos em seu rosto. – Vamos? – Ela disse para quebrar o silêncio mortal que pairou por ali naquele momento. E os dois caminharam para o jardim, onde seria a cerimônia.

Após os noivos dizerem seus votos, o que deixou a Sra. Weasley aos prantos, a cerimônia havia terminado e todos caminharam para o local onde seria a festa. O Jardim dA Toca havia sido magicamente aumentado e preparado para a ocasião.

Os três amigos estavam sentados quando Ginny se aproximou, com uma cara nada satisfeita.

-Ai, eu mato a Fleur por me fazer usar esse vestido ridículo. Olha só essas mangas fofas horrendas! Se não fosse pelo meu irmão...

Hermione concordava que o vestido não era dos mais bonitos, mas tudo caia bem na amiga.

-Gi, calma...também não é assim. Você é linda e não é um vestido que vai mudar isso.

Harry não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não conseguia segurar suas palavras.

-Ginny, a Mione tem razão. Não importa o que você vista, você sempre será linda.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, mas tentou não se afetar com aquele comentário, embora seu estômago estivesse dando piruetas em sua barriga.

-Obrigada Harry. Pessoal, vou beber alguma coisa. Depois eu volto.

Enquanto ela deixava a mesa, Harry também se levantara.

-Er... eu também... também estou com sede. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

Hermione riu, mas logo ficou sem jeito ao se ver sozinha com Ron na mesa.

-Então...- Ron tentou quebrar o silêncio.

-É... bonito casamento, não? – Hermione tentava puxar assunto.- A Fleur estava linda, como sempre.

Quando Ron ia falar algo, Gabrielle Delacour, irmã mais nova da noiva veio até ele e pediu para que dançasse com ela.

- Dançar? Eu? Er... certo.

Ele olhou para Hermione, como se pedisse desculpas e acompanhou a menina. Mione, ao se ver sozinha, resolveu sair dali e procurar um lugar onde pudesse pensar em como todos estavam se divertindo com alguém, menos ela.

Harry deixou a mesa decidido a acertar as coisas com Ginny. Não poderia dar um conselho a Ron sem usar ele mesmo o próprio conselho. Ao alcalçá-la na mesma de bebidas, ele segurou seu braço e a virou para si.

-Ginny, precisamos conversar.

-Precisamos? Pois eu achei que você tinha deixado bem claro que não me queria por perto. – Ginny deixava todo o sofrimento que estava sentindo sair com aquelas palavras.

-Você sabe que não é isso, Gi. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que estar com você, mas não quero que se machuque. Todos que entram na minha vida acabam machucados ou mortos e não quero isso,. Não iria agüentar te perder. – Ele não conseguia encará-la.

-Harry, e se disesse que não me importo com nada disso? Eu sei me defender, então deixe que eu tome minhas próprias decisões! Voldemort me usou quando eu era simplesmente irmã de sue melhor amigo. Você acha que estar longe de você vai realmente me fazer estar mais segura? Toda minha família faz parte da Ordem e luta contra os comensais, Harry. Eu estou em perigo quer você queira ou não. Eu só queria a chance de estar com você, não importa por quanto tempo isso seja. Eu só quero estar ao seu lado, dar a força que você precisa para cumprir a sua missão. Droga, será que esqueceu o que o Professor Dumbledore te disse? O que te fará vencer é o amor, Harry. Essa é sua arma contra Voldemort, então não lute contra ela! Deixe que eu te ame! -Seus olhos já estavam quase se enchendo de lágrimas, quando Harry a abraçou.

-É, você tem razão, Gi. Toda razão. Eu fui um tolo achando que conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem te abraçar, sem sentir o seu cheiro, sem ter você assim comigo. – ele então a beija apaixonadamente- e sem te beijar. Olha, não posso permitir que vá conosco. Quero você segura aqui onde seus pais e os aurores poderão protegê-la, mas eu quero te pedir só uma coisa. Espere por mim, pois agora eu tenho um motivo para voltar vivo dessa guerra. Promete que pode me esperar?

Lágrimas se misturavam com sorriso no rosto da ruiva, que não se agüentava de tanta felicidade.

-Mas é claro que você vai vencer e vai voltar, Harry e eu estarei aqui esperando por você.

Os dois se beijam mais uma vez e vão para a pista de dança, onde tocava uma música lenta.

Ao conseguir se livrar de Gabrielle, Ron retorna para a mesa onde havia deixado Hermione, mas ela não se encontrava lá. Começando a ficar preocupado, ele a procura por todos os lugares, pensa até em perguntar a Harry e Ginny se a tinham visto, mas achou melhor não interromper os dois, que pareciam estar se entendendo bem.

Quando não sabia mais onde procurá-la, ele a vê sentada perto do lago, longe da festa, que ela podia ver de onde estava, mas não podia ser vista, a não ser quando se aproximavam do local. Ela parecia distraída, os olhos vermelhos, que demonstravam que ela tinha chorado, e nem parecia ver que alguém se aproximava. Ele, então, senta perto dela o tenta ver o que ela olhava.

-Um nuque pelos seus pensamentos. – E sorria, tentando animar a amiga.- Mione, o que está acontecendo? Fala comigo. Somos amigos, não somos?

Com cara de poucos amigos, ela lança um olhar que o ruivo já sabia, significava problemas.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Ronald? Não deveria estar na festa distraindo a mini veela? Você tem mesmo uma queda por loiras, não é? Primeiro a Fleur, a Lavender e agora a Gabrielle. Quem será a próxima? Luna Lovegood? Olha, Ron. Eu quero ficar sozinha, ta? Volte para a festa, vá se divertir e talvez você encontre outra loira por lá mesmo. Afinal é o que você quer, não é verdade? Deixe-me em paz.

Ela diz isso tudo calmamente, pois nem forças para gritar ela tinha. Ron, por sua voz, ficava cada vez mais vermelho de ira, pois não estava entendendo o motivo dela estar dizendo todas aquelas coisas.

- Eu gosto de loiras, né Hermione? Mas olha só quem fala. Dona sabe tudo que gosta de jogadores de quadribol famosos. Negue isso agora, Hermione. Sua lista está realmente crescendo...Vitinho, o idiota do McLaggen... Você não tem nenhum direito de falar nada de mim!

Ela agora estava pronta para a briga.

- Não fale assim do Viktor. Ele sempre foi um grande amigo. Não é minha culpa se ele sabe tratar as pessoas como elas gostariam de ser tratadas, não como um lixo, Ronald. A culpa não é minha se você é lento demais para se dar conta das coisas! E nem queira comparar minha situação com a sua. EU NÃO FIQUEI ME AGARRANDO COM O VIKTOR NO MEIO DE HOGWARTS!

-NÃO É DA SUA CONTA QUE EU TENHA FICADO COM A LAVENDER. ELA DEMONSTOUR ALGUM INTERESSE POR MIM. E NINGUÉM TE VIU COM O VITINHO PORQUE VOCÊ DEVE SABER SE ESCONDER M,UITO BEM, NÃO É MESMO? NÃO ADIANTAR ESCONDER, HERMIONE. EU JÁ ESTOU SABENDO.

Ambos estavam com a vozes alteradas, mas a última declaração de Ron tinha deixado Hermione atordoada.

-Mas do que você está falando? Está sabendo do que? Não estou entendendo Ron.

- Ginny me contou. Já sei que você e Krum...vocês...vocês se beijaram. Ela deixou bem claro que eu era o único idiota que não tinha ninguém... o único idiota que não era capaz de beijar ninguém. Mas eu mostrei pra ela e pra todos que Ron Weasley pode conseguir uma garota, não foi?- tudo que ele guardara por todo aquele ano tinha sido dito e agora ele iria agüentar as conseqüências disso.

-Mas por que Ginny disse isso? Eu...eu nunca beijei o Viktor. Sim, não vou negar que ele tentou, mas...mas eu não podia fazer aquilo. Agora você vem me dizer que todo aquele seu showzinho com a Brown foi porque a Ginny te disse que eu beijei o Viktor? Ronald, isso é... é... é ridículo e faz todas aquelas cenas, que até hoje estão em minha cabeça, doerem mais ainda.

Ron agora não sabia mais o que fazer. Todo o tempo que tinha passado com Lavender, foi tudo perda de tempo.

-Co...como assim não beijou o Krum? Mas.. a Ginny...ela...ela disse que... grrrrrrrr eu mato a Ginevra! ELA NÃO DEVE FICAR CONTANDO ESSAS MENTIRAS, POIS SABE QUE EU NÃO VOU GOSTAR E VOU ACABAR FAZENDO ALGUMA BESTEIRA PARA ESTRAGAR TUDO, COMO SEMRPE FAÇO. SE ELA CONTINUAR FALANDO ESSAS BESTEIRAS PARA MIM, EU NUNCA MAIS VOU TER CHANCE COM VOCÊ, NÃO VOU SER CAPAZ DE DIZER COMO EU ME SINTO E...

Ele levou as mãos a sua boca, pois só agora estava se dando conta do que estava falando.

-Ron...o que você disse? Chance comigo? Olha, pare de brincar comigo desse jeito, Ron ou eu acabo te...

Ele a calou com um beijo que nem ele mesmo sabia de onde tirara coragem para fazer aquilo. A princípio, a jovem estava perplexa e demorara a entender o que estava acontecendo, mas logo conseguiu retribuir ao beijo pelo qual vinha esperando desde seus 11 anos. Os lábios dele eram melhores do que ela poderia imaginar e um arrepio lhe subiu pela espinha quando ele a envolveu pela cintura, fazendo com que ambos ficassem mais próximos. Por impulso, ela levou suas mãos ao pescoço do ruivo e o beijo se aprofundou.

Ambos não sabiam quanto tempo tinham ficado naquele beijo, mas logo Hermione voltou ao seu antigo eu.

-Por que você fez isso, Ronald? Por que você me beijou?

-Porque foi a única maneira de fazer com que você ficasse quieta. –ele sorriu para ela, mas logo ficou sério.- Desculpe se você não gostou, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Estou me sentindo muito mal com tudo que eu fiz você passar. Esse meu ciúme bobo acabou tomando conta de mim e eu...eu fiz a besteira de ficar com a Lavender. Mas eu nunca gostei dela, nunca mesmo. Aquilo foi só para...para provar que eu poderia beijar alguém e...não queria parecer um bobo na sua frente, sendo o único que nunca tinha beijado. Mas saiba que esse beijo agora não se compara com nada que eu tive com a Brown... foi bem melhor e... desculpa pelo que eu fiz.

Ela tentava fazê-lo parar de falar, e não agüenta e começa a rir da cara que ele fazia enquanto falava. Ao ver isso, ele se irrita.

-Do que você está rindo? Eu aqui me abrindo para você, pedindo desculpas e você ri? Não tem graça, Hermione!

-Ron...desculpe, estou rindo porque você não precisa me pedir desculpas por nada. Eu não estou chateada que tenha me beijado. É exatamente o contrário. Acho que se você demorasse mais, aí é que teria que me pedir desculpas. Vamos esquecer tudo que aconteceu, ta bom? Sofri muito todo nosso sexto ano, mas nem isso conseguiu fazer com que te esquecesse. Espero que agora aprenda a me perguntar as coisas antes de sair por aí fazendo besteira ao ouvir dizerem algo sobre mim. Você deve ter feito algo para irritar sua irmã pra ela chegar ao ponto de dizer uma coisa dessas, mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora. – ela agora já não ria mais.

-Mas é claro. Agora que tenho você, prefiro fazer outras coisas do que brigar. –ele ia beijá-la novamente, mas ela o impediu.

-Não tão rápido, Sr. Weasley. Como assim você me tem? Não pense que sou uma dessas garotas que...

Mais uma vez ele a calou com um beijo. Agora era ele quem ria. – Então não quer ficar comigo, Srta. Granger?

-Como eu posso ficar com quem não pede, Ron? Antes de assumir as coisas, temos que perguntar. Não lembra o que te falei? – ela fazia agora uma expressão de quem explicava algo para uma criança, mas não segurava o riso.

-Ah, então é isso que você quer? Tudo bem. –ele segura a mão de Hermione- Hermione Jane Granger, será que, por favor, poderia humildemente aceitar ser minha namorada?

Agora ela ria mais ainda.- Onde você aprendeu todas essas palavras? Estou impressionada, Ron. Já que pediu tão elegantemente e, é óbvio, estou sendo uma influência tão boa em você, eu aceito.

Ron tinha um sorriso bobo em seu rosto e ambos compartilham mais um beijo.

-Acho melhor voltarmos para a festa, ou vão começar a procurar por nós.

Ele então levanta e a ajuda . Chegam na festa de mãos dadas e seguem para a mesa onde estavam, juntando-se a Ginny e Harry.

- Onde é que os dois estavam, hein? –Ginny tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, e não parava de olhar para as mãos unidas do irmão e da amiga.

-Estávamos dando uma volta, não é mesmo, Ron?- ela sorri pro agora namorado.

-Sim, uma volta. –Ele pisca para a namorada, causando risos nos amigos.- E vocês dois? Não têm nada para contar? Ou pensam que eu não vi quando estavam na pista de dança?

Harry e Ginny ficaram vermelhos, o que fez os outros dois rirem agora.

-É, parece que as coisas não serão tão ruins como imaginávamos. Vamos acabar com Voldemort e voltar pra casa. Bem simples, não?- Harry tentava não pensar que poderia não sair como ele imaginava... não naquele momento em que estava tão feliz.

-Sim, Harry. Concordo. Tudo se torna mais fácil quando temos um motivo pelo qual lutar.- Hermione sorri, beija seu namorado, Harry faz o mesmo com Ginny e os quatro aproveitaram o final da festa, com uma esperança no coração de que tudo terminaria bem.

**N/Dany: **Prontinho, aí está a fic. Acho que acabei enrolando demais, mas espero que tenham gostado. Agora que já chegaram até aqui, que tal apertarem o botãozinho aí embaixo e mandarem a sua opinião? Please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee eu realmente preciso disso hehehe

Quero agradecer a todos os meus amigos por me apoiarem nos meus devaneios quando decido escrever alguma coisa. Brigadinha Maddy, por ter lido, Beca por ser a minha inspiração pra escrever, Aninhas (minhas duas migas fofuxas) que sempre me apóiam em tudo. Vocês são demais! Cathyzinha, independende de qualquer coisa, saiba que ainda continua sendo minha manuxa querida. Essa fic também é para você.

Para quem está lendo, obrigada por dedicarem seu tempo a isso. Não esqueçam.. REVIEWS!

Bjinhis

Dany Granger Weasley

OS: Ah, tive um problema sério para pensar no nome. Se alguém tiver uma sugestão, será bem vinda.


End file.
